Don't Look Back
by Niwasae
Summary: ItaNaru, SasuHaku. "Never go out into the woods at night. If you do, stay in a single file line with the person in front holding a light and whatever happens, DON’T look back until you’re out of the woods.” Asuma said...My first attempt in this genre...


**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto...**

My first attempt at horror/suspense...

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina

* * *

**_"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked as he laid his head against his lovers' shoulder. Itachi looked down at him lovingly and kissed the crown of Naruto's blond head.

"We'll be there in about 3 hours or so." Sasuke said from the driver's seat. Haku turned around from the front passenger seat with a sweet smile and handed Naruto a bottle of water.

Naruto accepted the unopened beverage and shared it with Itachi. Naruto started to doze off when the car suddenly stopped. Naruto blinked and sat up as Sasuke cursed and Itachi frowned. Haku and Naruto shared a worried look as the Uchiha brothers walked out of the car to open the hood. Haku got out of the car to ask if something was wrong while Naruto stayed seated and looked out the windows. They were on their way to a cabin up in the mountains and the road they were currently on was totally empty except for them. It was quiet too. To quiet.

Naruto stared down at his hands as a feeling of dread came over him. He looked out the side window and screamed when he saw a middle aged man staring at him with a axe in one hand and a lantern in the other. He heard the door on the opposite side of him open and familiar arms drag him out.

"Who are you?" Itachi demanded with a growl as he held Naruto tightly to his chest.

"My name is Asuma and I live in the area. I saw your car stop and thought I'd help. I'm sorry for startling you." Asuma said and directed the last part to the blond.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Naruto said eyeing the axe.

"Good, now is there something I can help you with?" Asuma asked.

"No, everything seems to be fine. I think we'll be okay if we restart the car." Sasuke said from beside Itachi with Haku standing close behind him.

"So where are you guys headed?" Asuma asked.

"We rented a cabin up in the mountains." Haku said.

Asuma's eyes widened before closing.

"I see. Well, I'll give you guys a warning. Never go out into the woods at night. If you do, stay in a single file line with the person in front holding a light and whatever happens, DON'T look back until you're out of the woods." Asuma said as his left hand gripped the axe handle tightly.

Sasuke and Itachi frowned and looked at each other before Sasuke spoke.

"Is there something we should know?"

Asuma just paled an shook his head in fear.

"I would prefer it if you all would turn back and leave but if you insist on staying I suggest you move quickly. From this point on it would be useless to take a car to the cabin as there is no path. If you go now, you should reach the cabin on foot by nightfall."

"We can't just leave the car here." Sasuke said.

"The car will be safe, trust me. Leave now and come back in the morning for your things." Asuma said and left.

The four stared after the man before looking at each other.

"Let's get the flashlights and head to the cabin. We can decide what we will do in the morning." Itachi said and everyone agreed.

--

They reached the cabin as the sun disappeared. They were safely inside the cabin and getting ready to sleep when Sasuke groaned.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked.

"I lost my phone. I think I might've dropped it on the way up here." Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go look for it."

"But what about what Asuma-san said?" Haku asked worriedly.

"I think he's just superstitious or overly cautious." Sasuke said.

"I don't know Sasuke, he seemed genuinely scared." Naruto frowned.

"Look, you guys can stay if you want but I need to find my phone." Sasuke sighed.

"Then why don't we all go together then?" Itachi suggested and the rest agreed.

They grabbed their jackets and two flashlights. They stood in a single file line with Naruto in the front, with one of the flashlights, Itachi, Haku, and finally Sasuke, who had the other flashlight. Naruto looked around the dark woods and felt chills crawl down his spine as fear set into him. They were being followed.

"Itachi…"

"Don't look back Naruto." Itachi said firmly as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

--

10 minutes later they still didn't have any success and decided to go back to the cabin when something caught Sasuke's eye. There was a glint on the floor from where he shined the light and he smirked.

"I found it!" he said and bent to pick it up. He heard a rustling behind him and turned back.

--

Haku felt something was wrong and paled when a bloodcurdling scream tore through the air.

"Sasuke!" Haku breathed and was about to turn but froze in place when Itachi barked at him,

"Don't move!"

"But Sasuke!" Haku sobbed.

"Don't look back Haku!" Itachi snapped as he squeezed Naruto's trembling shoulder and reached one hand back. "Grab onto my hand and don't let go no matter what."

Itachi felt Haku's clammy hand grab onto his as he tried to stifle his sobs and stamp down his fear. Itachi leaned down and pressed his mouth against his lovers' ear.

"We need to get out of the woods. Getting out of the woods is faster then going back to the cabin at this point. Keep walking straight."

Naruto nodded and walked while holding his own tears at bay.

--

Haku was in a daze as he thought about his lover.

'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!'

"_Haku, where are you going? Help me Haku…don't leave me behind…_"

"S-Sasuke?" Haku whimpered and tried to tug his hand out of Itachi's but Itachi gripped harder as Naruto released his sobs and whimpered.

"Don't look back Haku." Itachi said quietly.

"_Haku, help me Haku…don't leave me!_"

"I-I can't. He's calling for me. We need to go back Itachi! Sasuke is still alive!" Haku yelled and ripped his hand away from Itachi and turned.

--

Naruto fell to his knees when he heard Haku scream and stop abruptly. He felt his own scream lodge in his throat. He jerked when he felt Itachi pick him up by his upper arms and hug him from behind in his trembling arms.

"Don't stop Naruto, keep walking and don't look back no matter what happens. We'll get out of here, alright?"

Naruto nodded and continued to walk as Itachi held onto his shoulder.

"Don't leave me Itachi." Naruto said. Naruto felt Itachi squeeze his shoulder as they continued to walk and Naruto felt his heart constrict.

"_Naruto…"_

Naruto trembled as tears ran down his cheeks.

"_Aniki…"_

Itachi's throat closed tight with anger and sorrow and he stiffened his resolve.

"_Don't leave us…"_

_--_

"I love you," Naruto heard Itachi say and felt his lover kiss the crown of his head as his hand slipped from his shoulder.

Naruto screamed over Itachi's pained yell before everything fell silent. His knees locked and he stumbled as he almost fell to the floor. He gasped as he looked ahead and ran. He didn't stop until he reached the edge of the woods where he stood still and stared at the car they took here. He was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him,

"_Naruto, I love you."_

He looked back.

--

Naruto gasped and jerked awake with fear in his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He blinked in confusion when he noticed that it was still noon outside and he was in the car with Sasuke and Haku in the front. He looked to the side and saw Itachi staring at him worriedly. He smiled reassuringly and snuggled back against Itachi, who wrapped a secure arm around the blond.

'It was just a dream'

The car stopped suddenly.


End file.
